Gesshi Hanafuuma
is one of the main character in Otomedius Excellent. She is voiced by Satomi Satō. Background She is inspired from the Getsu Fūma Den game and a pilot of Axelay Viper known as the "Hadouken". Hanafuuma is a bit clumsy and not very well used to most of the modern world as well as its technology. After she finished the training from her clan, she enters as a new transfer student in St. Gradius Academy. She has now joined the Angel Squadron along with fellow transfer student Kokoro Belmont to help defeat the Bacterian Army. Through sheer willpower, she will unleash her powerful weaponry and skill. Her nemesis is Ryukotsuki, revived in the current day after having been defeated in the past by her distant ancestor in Getsu Fuuma Den. Weaponry Gesshi's weapon loadout does not include any sort of Option unit, but her Riding Viper's initial weapons are good once leveled up and used properly. That said, however, she is still an advanced-level character. The Dagger laser weapon has a bit of a short range, but it drills into enemies and has good power behind it as well. The Tri-Sword double weapon unleashes three kunai in the up, down and forward directions, each with a short range and actually very good power. The Floating Mine is a bit slow to deploy and fly across the screen, but its power makes it justifiable. Gesshi's Nen-Do-Ha special weapon has the ability to erase any circle-shaped bullets fired at you, but not diamond-shaped bullets… and on higher difficulty settings, there will be much fewer bullets of the former variety, making the weapon less dependable to get you out of a tight situation. Fortunately, it has been given somewhat of a power boost via the balance patch. Her Platonic Break, the Dragon Wave, unleashes a tracking Fire-elemental dragon (like Trigon) that speeds across the screen and through enemies, in the very same manner as did Poini's Gravity Dragon D-Burst attack in Otomedius Gorgeous. Still, aiming it carefully at what you want it to hit will concentrate the damage better. Her Force Field goes by the name of "Mamori Dama" which roughly means "protective spirits". *N = Nen-Do-Ha *L = Dagger *S = Speed *? = Mamori Dama *D = Tri-Sword *M = Floating Mine (DLC Weapon = 2-Way Back) *Platonic Break = Dragon Wave Gallery Fuuma 6 Way Cute.jpg Fuuma 04.png Otome9fuuma.png|Loading screen Screenlg6.jpg 215887_212860855410625_100000601363112_802188_5916990_n.jpg|Getsu Fuma Den ending parody 35091_136473899715988_100000601363112_289925_2752860_n.jpg|Fuma and her Axelay Viper Gesshi Hanafuuma - 08.jpg 331267_282666341763409_100000601363112_1117913_617917056_o.jpg|Fuuma's Profile Trivia *Gesshi is the first Otomedius character who is a samurai warrior by lineage and has transferred into St. Gradius with Kokoro Belmont. *Gesshi is the first Otomedius character whom her speaking language is native Japanese. *Gesshi is the first squadron member to have no Options in her Riding Viper. *The Riding Viper she has represents the Axelay fighter craft, with aesthetics calling back to her armor and the Getsu Fūma Den era. *Hers is the first main weapon that shoots only one ray but with the help of missiles. *Gesshi is in Class 4-B along with Anoa and Tron. *She is the first squadron member to hold a weapon on her person, a katana, while Kokoro Belmont has a Vampire Killer-derivative whip. *Gesshi's Platonic Break can be manifested in a flaming dragon like one of the special attacks of the Trigon player ship, while Kokoro manifests her Platonic Break in the other special attack, here called the Lightning Sword. *Gesshi and Kokoro are teammates and their main outfits maintain with respect to their themes, upbringing and correct to previous periods of history. *Her unique weapon in Nen-Do-Ha is the first weapon name that has a Japanese / Kanji language shown on the weapon banner; it seems to resemble Twinbee's Triple Wave. *Gesshi's DLC BGMs are based from Getsu Fūma Den, like "GO Getsu Fuuma!!" and features a theme from Axelay too, "Colony" with arranges of "Unkai" and "Mother". *Gesshi's DLC costume is her gym outfit in which she is seen running during the credits. *The exclusive missile weapon that comes with the gym outfit is the 2-Way Back missile. Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Otomedius Excellent characters